Shrine
by Kuroai1013
Summary: "Jantungku berdebar ketika melihatmu datang. Apakah ini yang orang-orang bilang cinta? Kau menggemaskan, Shinobu-chan." Suara yang sama, kalimat yang sama. Shinobu kembali mengingat memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya, di kuil, setelah melempar koin lima yen bersama Douma.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Nee, Shinobu-san."

"Hm?"

Shinobu memeriksa dokumen di depannya, sebuah proposal. Tahun ini Kimetsu Gakuen akan menyelenggarakan festival kebudayaan untuk menutup tahun ajaran. Shinobu ditunjuk sebagai ketua panitianya. Gadis itu memiliki kemampuan mengatur acara yang bagus, tidak ada yang meragukannya. Namun, siang itu Aoi menyampaikan sebuah masalah.

"Kuil di dekat sekolah kita telah berganti pengurus. Kepala sekolah memintamu mengunjungi kuil itu secara langsung untuk menyampaikan permintaan kerja sama. Kita akan menggunakan gadis kuil sebagai pemandu doa di akhir festival." Mengundang gadis kuil itu lumrah, Shinobu sudah melihat itu selama dua tahun mengikuti festival kebudayaan akhir tahun. Namun, apakah pengurus yang baru sekolot itu hingga pihak sekolah harus mengunjungi kuil?

"Kudengar orangnya masih muda, bukan asli daerah sini, maka dari itu sekolah kita memiliki sedikit masalah untuk melakukan kontak."

Ah, Shinobu paham. Pasti Ubuyashiki-sensei memanfaatkan persahabatannya dengan pengurus kuil lama untuk melancarkan pengadaan acara yang berkaitan dengan kuil itu. Ya, tidak bisa disalahkan si, tapi juga tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya perlu ke kuil, kan?"

"Eh? Iya."

"Kenapa kau memberi tahu hal ini seolah sulit dilakukan?"

"Etto, kupikir akan bagus jika ketua panitia langsung yang menyampaikan hal ini, tapi saat aku mencari tahu siapa pengurs kuil baru itu, mungkin Shinobu-san tidak akan menyukainya."

_Hm?_

"Orangnya agak nyentrik."

_._

Pengurus kuil di pikiran Shinobu selalu bertampang lempeng tidak suka macam-macam, dengan pakaian yang telihat kalem tidak mencolok mata, serta senyum yang bisa membuat pengunjung kuil merasakan nyaman. Selama hidupnya mengunjungi kuil manapun, pengurusnya pasti akan berwujud seperti itu. Namun, bagaimana dengan wujud makhluk di depannya?

Pria itu memang tersenyum cerah kepada setiap pengunjung, tapi bagi Shinobu yang jaraknya masih berada di pintu gerbang, senyum itu sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya nyaman. Malah dia ingin pulang dan mengajukan permohonan alternatif kuil lain. Pria itu mengenakan baju khas kuil yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi rambutnya perak, belum lagi ada kipas berwarna emas di pinggangnya. Kipas itu tidak kecil. Tiap tangannya digerakkan untuk membimbing pengunjung mengenal kuil, kipas itu akan terlihat di pinggangnya. Seperti sebuah gagang katana, tapi itu kipas, dan warnanya emas yang menyilaukan. Orang itu sedang pamer atau bagaimana, hah?

_Orangnya agak nyentrik._

Aoi benar. Shinobu tidak akan menyukai pria itu. Mood Shinobu yang buruk akan mempengaruhi jalannya negosiasi hari ini. Sialnya, dia sempat menolak ditemani Giyuu atau Kyoujurou, berpikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar karena orang kuil terkenal tidak suka macam-macam. Asal tujuannya baik untuk mendoakan anak-anak Kimetsu Gakuen, kuil di dekat sekolahnya ini akan membantu apapun wujudnya. Namun, dugaannya salah. Shinobu benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang, dia tidak akan tahan berbicara dengan orang itu selama lima menit saja.

"Ah! Anak Kimetsu Gakuen!"

_Sial. _Shinobu terlalu lama berpikir hingga keberadaannya diketahui pengurus kuil yang nyentrik itu. Belum lagi jas almamaternya lupa tidak dilepas, dia bisa dikenali dengan mudah sebagai anak Kimetsu Gakuen.

"Eh? Ada apa? Sekolahmu terus menghubungiku untuk meminjamkan gadis kuil di acara festival budaya, tapi aku belum menerima surat undangan apapun. Aku jadi sedikit takut merelakan gadis-gadisku begitu saja."

_Menjijikan!_ _Dia menganggap gadis-gadis kuil sebagai miliknya sendiri? Hah? Memang Kimetsu Gakuen tidak bisa dipercaya? Yang tidak bisa dipercaya justru dia sendiri!_

"Selamat pagi, Douma-san." Tiga gadis kuil itu melewatinya begitu saja, kemudian memberikan salam dengan wajah berseri-seri ke arah Douma. Shinobu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Apakah mereka tidak sadar kalau pengurus kuil itu mencurigakan?

"Halo, Nona? Dari tadi kau diam saja di situ, aku mulai khawatir kau kerasukan atau bagaimana. Namaku Douma. Aku pengurus kuil di sini, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Shinobu gelagalapan karena pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tinggi mereka beda sekali sampai Shinobu merasa mengecil di hadapan Douma yang menjulang tinggi. Gadis itu segera mencari sebuah surat di tasnya. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan urusan, lalu pulang. Pengurus kuil itu membuat suasana hatinya buruk, Shinobu tidak mau memperparah keadaan.

"Nama saya Kocho Shinobu, saya ketua panitia acara tersebut. Ini surat yang anda minta. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena biasanya sekolah kami tidak memerlukan surat. Itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin antara sekolah dengan kuil ini. Tapi saya bisa paham, saya dengar kepengurusan kuil ini baru."

Douma memeriksa surat yang dibawa Shinobu. Tidak ada kejanggalan di sana, sekolah itu memang akan membuat sebuah festival budaya dengan doa bersama di akhir acaranya. Gadis-gadis kuilnya memiliki peran penting di acara itu. "Hm, kalau begini kan sudah jelas. Aku akan mengirimkan gadis-gadisku ke acara itu. Terima kasih, Shinobu-chan." Douma mengacak rambut Shinobu pelan. "Lalu, apakah kau tidak mau mampir sebentar ke kuil?"

"Ahaha, tidak usah, Douma-san. Saya masih ada jadwal les dan-"

.

Shinobu mencoba tersenyum meski kini urat di pelipisnya berkedut. Dia tidak bisa menolak saat Douma menariknya pada sebuah pavilion kecil tempat menyucikan diri. Apalagi ketika pria itu sudah mengambil gayung, Shinobu tidak bisa langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Apakah kau sering ke kuil, Shinobu-chan? Kuil apa yang ada di dekat rumahmu?" kata Douma setelah membersihkan mulut dari air di tangannya. Dia menyelesaikan ritual itu lebih dulu, kemudian Shinobu menyusul di belakangnya. "Aku hanya mengunjungi kuil ketika tahun baru, atau ya ketika diajak seseorang."

"Eh? Tapi mengunjungi kuil baik untukmu, Shinobu-chan. Kau bisa menambah keberuntungan."

Shinobu hanya tertawa kecil, merasa kecolongan. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan rahmat dari kuil. Shinobu memiliki beberapa kenangan manis di kuil tempat biasa dia dan kakaknya berdoa. Namun, kakaknya itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelekaan saat Shinobu masih mecil. Pergi ke kuil hanya membuat dada Shinobu sesak. Lagi pula, berdoa tidak harus ke kuil, kan?

"Kau ingin berdoa apa? Keberuntungan? Jodoh? Karir?" Pria di sampingnya masih saja cerewet saat mereka tiba di depan kuil.

_Aku ingin berdoa agar kau diam dan aku bisa cepat pulang, Douma-san._

"Aku ingin berdoa untuk kakakku."

"Ah, jadi kakakmu meninggal di usia muda."

_Bukan urusanmu!_

Shinobu tahu pria itu sedang mencoba agar terlihat berduka, tapi Shinobu sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

_"_Orang-orang yang meninggal di usia muda memiliki dosa lebih sedikit, Shinobu-chan. Aku yakin kakakmu sedang berada di surga, dia sekarang sedang tersenyum melihatmu berdoa di kuil."

_Orang ini bicara apa, si?_

Douma mengerling padanya, kemudian melemparkan koin lima yen ke dalam kotak. Shinobu ingin tertawa, tapi dia tahan. Orang ini punya masalah dengan asmara? Minta jodoh? Meski Shinobu tahu melemparkan uang lima yen sebagai pelicin urusan jodoh hanyalah mitos, tetap saja dia tidak bisa membayangkan pria seperti Douma kesulitan dalam hal asmara. Wajahnya cukup tampan di antara kebanyakan pria Jepang, tubuhnya juga tinggi, senyumnya juga bisa meluluhkan wanita manapun. Shinobu masih ingat bagaimana pengunjung wanita dan gadis kuil terlihat jatuh pada pesona Douma-

Shinobu membulatkan matanya. Kenapa dia jadi mengamati Douma sampai segitunya? Dan apa tadi? Dia menyebut Douma tampan?

"Lho, Shinobu-chan belum berdoa?" Douma sudah membungkuk untuk mengakhiri doa, dan dia masih mendapati Shinobu berdiri dengan uang koin di tangan. Gadis itu sejak tadi hanya mengamatinya? Apakah dia berbohong tentang pergi ke kuil ketika tahun baru? Atau sebenarnya gadis itu terlalu malu mengakui belum pernah ke kuil?

"Eh?" Shinobu dengan cepat melempar koin di tangannya, lalu membunyikan lonceng. Dia bisa mendengar Douma terkikik pelan di belakangnya. Gerakannya pasti terlihat kaku saat berdoa. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan pikirannya yang sempat mengatakan bahwa pria itu tampan seolah menampar Shinobu. Dia ingat telah datang ke kuil ini dengan perasaan jijik ingin pulang begitu melihat Douma dan kipasnya yang nyentrik. Shinobu tidak suka pria seperti itu.

"Kau meminta jodoh juga?"

_Hah?_

Shinobu tidak sadar dia juga melempar uang lima yen ke dalam kotak. Dia melihat pria di sampingnya ini tertawa. "Ternyata kita menginginkan hal yang sama, ya?" Mendengar itu, Shinobu ingin sekali melunturkan senyum di wajah. Dia melirik dompet, recehan di dalamnya hanya tersisa koin lima yen saja. Kenapa satu per satu kesialan datang menimpa Shinobu? Katanya datang ke kuil menambah keberuntunga, kan?

"Ah, aku jadi terharu."

Shinobu ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan itu agar tidak lagi tebar pesona seolah dirinya adalah laki-laki paling tampan. Memang dengan tawa serta senyum cerah di wajah tampan itu akan meluluhkan hati Shinobu? Dia akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah takdir? Tuhan sedang menjodohkan mereka? Jangan harap!

"Nee, Shinobu-chan. Aku akhir-akhir ini melempar koin 5 yen ke dalam kotak setiap hari. Aku punya mimpi aneh, aku selalu memeluk gadis dengan ikat rambut kupu-kupu di kepalanya. Namun, sinar matahari selalu menghalangiku untuk mengetahui wajahnya. Jadi, kupikir itu adalah pertanda Tuhan bahwa jodohku mengenakan ikat rambut kupu-kupu. Ahahaha, tapi gadis yang mengunjungi kuil ini sangat banyak, Shinobu-chan. Yang mengenakan ikat rambut seperti itu juga banyak, termasuk dirimu."

Mendengar itu, Shinobu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada angin yang akan membawa kabar buruk jika Shinobu terlalu lama berada di kuil bersama Douma. "Pasti nanti akan ada gadis lain dengan ikat rambut kupu-kupu, Douma-san. Semangat! Pencarian jodohmu masih lama." Ya, Shinobu harus cepat pergi sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Pria bernama Douma itu terlihat menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Tapi sebelum Shinobu-chan datang, tidak ada gadis yang melempar uang lima yen bersamaku di sini." Douma menahan pergelangan tangan Shinobu ketika tahu gadis itu akan pergi darinya. Shinobu terdiam. Di bawah atap kuil yang teduh, dia bisa melihat mata Douma lebih jelas. Pelangi, pria itu memiliki mata pelangi. Aneh, tapi Shinobu yakin pernah melihatnya. _Di mana?_

_"_Jantungku berdebar ketika melihatmu datang. Apakah ini yang orang-orang bilang cinta? Kau menggemaskan, Shinobu-chan."

Suara yang sama, kalimat yang sama. Shinobu yakin pernah mendengar Douma mengatakan itu, tapi di mana? Mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Diliriknya kipas emas di pinggang pria itu. Tiba-tiba dia ingat tentang bunga es, darah, dan mungkin mayat-mayat di sekitarnya. Namun, kenapa pengurus kuil itu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang mengerikan? Shinobu tahu Douma akan menyatakan cinta dalam waktu dekat, tapi kenapa batinnya mengerang seolah yang dikatakan pria itu setelah ini adalah kata-kata yang buruk? Ingatan siapa yang baru saja Shinobu lihat?

"Nee, Shinobu-chan." Pria itu mendekati Shinobu, dia menahan punggung gadis itu agar tidak mundur menjauh. Douma menjilat bibirnya sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shinobu. "… Ingin ke neraka bersamaku?"

Shinobu tersenyum, tubuhnya merespon Douma seolah mereka pernah melakukan perbincangan ini sebelumnya. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram balik tangan Douma yang menahannya pergi. Dia bisa mematahkan jari pria itu jika dia mau.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri di neraka, persetan."

"Ah …" Senyum Douma semakin lebar, semburat merah muda di pipinya terlihat lebih jelas. "Shinobu-chan ingat! Ahaha, tapi aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke neraka di kehidupan kali ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu kencan? Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan Shinobu-chan!"

Urat di pelipis Shinobu kembali berkedut. Makhluk di depannya ini gila. Mana mungkin Shinobu mau, kan?

.

**END**

A/N : ANJIIIIIIIR AUTHORNYA KETAGIHAN NULIS DOUSHINO /hush. Iya serius ga tau kenapa lancar banget ini nulis Doushino, meski udah karam ya author tidak peduli karena masih ada kapal hantu macem Flyingdutchman ahahahaha. Anw, ayo ramein arsip Kimeyaibaaaaa! Terutama kapal Doushinoooooo!


End file.
